


Don't Wanna Do This Anymore

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fights, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Men Can Be Moms, Only Child Syndrome, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: They looked like a perfect family. A perfect family, all without him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: Zosan with Kids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	Don't Wanna Do This Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short!  
> I'm getting back in the swing of this particular series!

Orion was _not_ over it.

He was not over it at all. He watched from a distance as Sanji played with Eliza, the little girl laughing, occasionally turning her hands into water and spraying their parents. Zoro only twitched in mild discomfort, but otherwise stayed firmly rooted on his spot by the railings, eyes closed and face smooth. 

They looked like a perfect family. A perfect family, all without him.

Two fathers and their adorable daughter, her hair blonde like her papa's and eyes green like her father's. And of all things she was _Devil Fruit user._ Which meant _powers_ and extra eyes on her, since she couldn't swim.

Orion didn't know how to feel about the part of him that rejoiced that the fact that to at least _one_ thing in the world, she was deemed imperfect. The sea had forsaken her, while the oceans water embraced him like a mother welcoming its child. Though it was almost like a cruel twist of fate, the way she could not swim, and yet bent water to her will like some kind of rain goddess.

And that was exactly what Sanji called Eliza, swinging the girl high in the hair, smiling widely from ear to ear. 

Sanji never smiled at him like that anymore. 

Orion asked himself why he was so bothered to begin with. After all, he was always more partial to his father, that being the man which had gifted him with a home to begin with. But his mother was a special case. She was gentle and loving, long finger threading through his hair whenever he went non-verbal. Sanji would hold him and kiss his forehead lightly.

The mornings where he'd sit in the kitchen while the blond prepped breakfast, relaxing calmly in the early hours no longer existed, Eliza beginning her say by bursting into the galley and rushing into Sanji's arms. The man even dropped his premium knife in lieu of cutting his _precious_ daughter.

It was the knife from the set that Orion had gotten him the year before, having stopped by a special blacksmith to engrave their names into the metal.

Logistically, the 16 year old knew that it was just an instinctive reaction, a safety precaution. But the separation anxiety and parinoia that he insisted to Chopper he _didn't have--_ told him that it was yet another rejection of his entire existence. It was him being cast out of his tiny makeshift family of 6 years. 

6 long years. And all it took was 6 months to completely exclude him. If asked, he'd say it'd been a fun thing, playing pretend like they were. It had been nice, acting like they were a _real_ family. 

Orion excused himself from the table, offering a weak smile when Sanji asked if he were alright, the blond's eyes not even cutting to him, focused entirely on the girl. He nodded silently and set his plate on the table, swallowing down a resentful retort when the little girl called out, "Goodbye big brother!"

Her tiny hands waves at him, green eyes bright and happy and innocent. 

He wanted nothing more than to toss her in the ocean and watch her drown. The 16 year old shook the dark thought off, giving a backwards wave and heading towards the infirmary. 

Chopper was there at the door before he could even knock, doctor staring at him with wide, worried eyes. 

Once the door closed behind him, Orion sunk to the floor, crumpling to a ball and felt hot tears flow down his face. "I don't wanna do this anymore." He whispered weakly. "I don't wanna keep getting replaced."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
